Jamie
by Keep Dreaming Darling
Summary: Kendall aun no esta dispuesto a olvidar que James fue reina del baile y que ademas, se puso un vestido. SLASH KAMES fluff


**Sé que este fic ya lo leyeron pero es uno de mis preferidos y quiero tenerlo aquí. (Please, don't hate me)  
**

**También, quiero informarles que no he olvidado mis fics. No los he podido terminar por falta de tiempo (Estoy trabajando). En la semana subiré la segunda parte Kames del fic "Me estas volviendo loco", el cual ya llevo la mitad escrito.**

**Disculpen las molestias y la tardanza.**

**I love u guys!**

Hoy se cumplía una semana desde que James había sido reina del baile y aunque parezca extraño, aun no podía sacarme esa imagen del castaño usando un vestido.

Sé que está mal lo que estoy a punto de hacer pero de igual forma, no puedo evitarlo.

- Hey princesa – Le digo burlón a James, que está sentado frente a mí en la limusina - ¿Ya devolviste el vestido del baile?

Veo como James me da una mirada asesina.

- No soy princesa – Grito furioso.

- Oh, lo siento – Fingí estar avergonzado – Como es posible que se me haya olvidado, verdad que eres una reina.

- Eso fue un accidente – Se excusó desesperado mientras intentaba despertar al pálido junto a él – Logan, dile a Kendall que fue un accidente.

- ¿Qué? ¡Que! – Exclamo asustado el genio mientras se incorpora de un golpe - ¿Por qué me miran?

- Explícale a Kendall que no fue mi plan ser reina del baile – Susurro James algo tímido.

- Kendall, ya te lo dijimos – Empezó Logan – James se puso ese vestido para escapar de unos matones y el reflector nos eligió por accidente. Nada de esto fue planeado.

Los mire a ambos con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y continúe.

- Si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que te pusiste un vestido – Se que lo que voy a decir ahora quizás firme mi propia sentencia de muerte, pero estoy tan entretenido molestando al niño bonito y aun no estoy dispuesto a parar – Y dime James, ¿Tuviste que ponerte tanga para usar ese vestido?

En unos segundos la cara de James estaba roja y sus ojos parecía que iban a explotar.

- Ahora sí, Knight – Grito enojado, tratando torpemente de abalanzarse sobre mi – Estas muerto.

Menos mal, la limusina ya había llegado a Palm Woods, así que rápidamente pase por encima de Carlos y escape tan rápido como pude hacia la entrada. Sentí los pasos de James tras de mí por lo que decidí quedarme en la puerta del hotel y seguir con mi bromas. Justo en el momento en que el niño bonito llego junto a mí, yo abrí la puerta caballerosamente y exclame con una reverencia.

- Las damas primero – Vi como el castaño atravesó el umbral entornando los ojos.

- Cuando menos te lo esperes – Amenazo seriamente – Te asesinare, Kendall.

- ¡Alteza! – Me burle nuevamente – No debería expresarse de ese modo.

El niño bonito no me respondió, solo camino directo hacia los ascensores y desapareció.

- Deberías calmar tus bromas con James – Exclamo Logan, de súbito tras de mí – Quizás se muestre fuerte por fuera, pero lo estas lastimando por dentro.

- El sabe que solo estoy jugando – Respondí algo avergonzado de mi comportamiento – Tengo hambre, deberíamos subir a cenar – Cambie de tema repentinamente - ¿Dónde está Carlos?

- No lo sé, venia tras de mi hace un momento – El genio comenzó a buscar con su mirada al latino, de repente exclamo muy fuerte – Litos, hoy es viernes, recuerdas lo que significa.

- Viernes de palitos de pescado – Carlitos apareció repentinamente junto a nosotros.

No tenía idea en donde estaba escondido, pero aquí estaba, sonriendo como loco y esperando subir al 2J.

* * *

Estábamos cenando tranquilamente, cuando me propuse nuevamente volver a fastidiar al castaño.

- Su majestad – Exclame burlonamente – Tendría el honor de pasarme la sal.

- Deja de llamarme así – Respondió irritado el niño bonito – Y si quieres la sal, consíguela tu mismo.

- Esos modales, alteza – Fingí horror, poniendo mi mano dramáticamente sobre mi boca.

- Kendall – Regaño mi madre – Deja de molestar a James.

- Mamá – Me excuse – No es mi culpa que James, sea una niña.

- No soy una niña – Exclamo desesperado el niño bonito.

- ¡Kendall! – Grita Logan – Detente, ya es demasiado.

- Admítelo, Jamie – Comencé lentamente – Eres una chica, eso explicaría el porqué del exagerado preocupamiento de tu aspecto.

- Tiene un punto – Apoyo Katie, desde su lugar.

- Soy un chico, lo juro – Exclamo el castaño muy alterado.

- Pruébalo entonces – Lo rete levantando las cejas.

- ¿Cómo? – Pregunto curioso.

- Apuesto a que ni siquiera tienes pene – Se que esto ya fue mucho, pero ya lo dije.

- Si tengo – Se puso de pie rápidamente – Mira, ¿Quieres ver?

Comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón dispuesto a mostrarlo, pasee mi mirada por la mesa y todos lucían atónitos.

- ¡James! – Grito mi madre nerviosa.

El niño bonito les lanza una mirada y de pronto sus ojos lucieron vidriosos.

"_No llores, por favor, no llores"._

Su labio ligeramente comenzó a temblar y sé que está a punto de hacerlo, sin previo aviso movió la silla y se lanzó corriendo a encerrase a su cuarto.

Sentí que todos me miraban enojados.-

- Kendall – Exigió mi madre – Ve a disculparte con James inmediatamente.

No me opuse, me levante y camine directo a nuestro cuarto. Abrí suavemente la puerta y ahí estaba, hecho un ovillo sobre la cama llorando. La simple imagen basto para romperme el corazón.

- James – Susurre suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto enojado – Acaso vas a seguir burlándote de mí.

Me senté en la cama junto a él y acaricie su brazo tiernamente.

- En realidad, vine a disculparme por mi comportamiento – Respondí honestamente – No pensé que te pondrías así.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? – Argumento entre lágrimas – Que me riera y me uniera a tus bromas.

- No, pero tampoco imagine algo como esto – Susurre avergonzado – En verdad lo siento James, no quise hacerte sentir mal.

Vi como el niño bonito se levantó para cumplir con mis ojos.

- ¿En serio lo sientes? – Pregunto esperanzado.

- Si, en serio – Respondí inmediatamente y luego añadí – Y realmente no dudo que tengas pene, porque es muy notorio que tienes.

"_Mierda" _pensé. ¿Qué acabo de decir?

- Digo, bueno… se nota, no es como que lo puedes esconder en tus pantalones – "_Cierra la boca, Kendall, lo estas arruinando más_" – Lo que trato de decir es que yo-todos estamos muy consientes que tienes algo entre tus piernas.

- Ya cierra la boca Knight – Exclamo riendo James – Solo estas avergonzándote a ti mismo – Añadió burlón, después – Y gracias, me halaga que tengas esa percepción de mi entrepierna, amigo.

- De nada, creo… - Respondí algo confundido con lo que acaba de pasar.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos hasta que James decidió romperlo.

- Sabes, tus bromas me hicieron recordar el tercer grado – Empezó algo tímido – Cuando solías molestarme por mi aspecto de niña – Arreglo su cabello instintivamente y prosiguió – Solía llegar llorando a casa y encerrarme en mi cuarto, odiaba mi aspecto y tus comentarios solo me hacían pensar que quizás era cierto, tal vez yo era una niña.

- No James, no recuerdes esas cosas, fui un idiota – Interrumpi su memoria - Nada de lo que dije fue en serio, yo solo no sabía cómo comportarme contigo, me ponías nervioso y… yo… bueno, yo solo quería llamar tu atención.

- Kendall, si no me equivoco – Exclamo James sonrojado - Estoy empezando a creer que tenías un enamoramiento en mí.

- En mi defensa, yo creí que eras una niña – Respondí sin pensar – Y si, tuve un pequeño y corto enamoramiento en ti en tercer grado.

- ¿Tuviste? – Pregunto curioso.

- Si, ya es pasado… - Añadí nervioso – Aparte, tu ya no luces de esa forma, tu cabello está más corto, tus mejilla están comenzando a tener un color más varonil, tus piernas están muchos más largas y bueno, todo en ti ha cambiado.

- Ah, ósea que ya no te gusto – Declaro ofendido el niño bonito.

- No James, no es eso – Me excuse torpemente – Lo que trato decir es que todo en ti está más grande… más fuerte… más tosco.

- ¿Me estás diciendo gordo? – Pregunto asustado.

- No, demonios, no… - Exclame incrédulo – Tu cuerpo está perfecto, todo tu peso está muy bien dispersado, tienes la cantidad justa en los lugares indicados – Me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que acabe de decir - Wau, eso sonó extraño.

- Pensé, que ya no te ponía nervioso – Argumento James acercándose a mí.

- No lo haces – Declare sintiendo su aliento chocar con mi rostro.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunto acercándose un poco más.

- Yo… si – Susurre embriagándome con su aroma.

- ¿Quieres que te bese, idiota? – Exclamo de pronto a escasos centímetros de mis labios.

- Si quiero… - Respondí sin pensar.

- Entonces, se honesto conmigo – Declaro rozando su lengua contra mi labio inferior.

- Me gustabas en tercer grado y si, mierda sí, me sigues gustando ahora – Respondí casi desesperado – Me vuelve loco tu cuerpo atlético tonificado en todas las partes adecuadas. Sueño con tomarte entre mis brazos y no soltarte nunca, mantenerte apretado y sentir cada curva de ti contra mí – Doy un gran suspiro y prosigo – A los trece años mi único propósito era buscar una excusa para rozar mi cuerpo junto al tuyo, el hockey fue mi pretexto favorito, adoraba sentirte debajo de mi y James, si no me besas ahora te juro que…

Mis palabras fueron cortadas por los delicados y suaves labios de mi amigo. Sentía como mi corazón latía desesperadamente, había estado esperando este momento tanto tiempo y parecía un sueño que esto realmente estuviera pasando. Comencé a mover mis labios entre succionando y lamiendo, a los pocos segundos pude sentir un gemido de James en respuesta. Inconscientemente, derribe al niño bonito sobre la cama y me cerní dominantemente sobre él tratando de poner especial cuidado en ajustar mi entrepierna contra sus caderas. Baje mis besos hacia su delicado cuello, comencé a mordisquearlo y en ese momento el castaño comenzó a hacer unos ruiditos con su boca que empezaron a volverme loco. Tome su mano con la mía y la lleve directamente contra mi erección vestida, para que sintiera el poder que tenia sobre mí en este instante.

- Ves lo que me haces, James – Exclame asombrado – Solo bastaron unos pequeños gemidos y besos tuyos para ponerme así de duro.

Vi como el niño bonito se sonrojo y desvió su mirada. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y volví a desviar su cara hacia mí para que cumpliera con mis ojos.

- Eres tan hermoso James, no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, pero eras exactamente como imaginaba a una princesa a los 8 años – Admití acariciando su cabello – Lo siento mucho si te ofendí, solo me comporte como un niño inmaduro y debí haber sido honesto contigo desde el principio.

- Descuida, ya te perdone y espero… - Sin previo aviso agarra mi camisa entre sus manos y me acerco a él, en un pasional y brusco beso – Que te sientas halagado, Knight, ya que estas a punto de tener un sección caliente con James Diamond.

- Me siento honrado mi princesa – Respondí, recibiendo un juguetón empujón de James en respuesta – Lo siento, lo olvide, _mi reina._

- ¡Kendall! – Exclamo entre irritado e incrédulo – Pensé que ya habíamos superado esa parte.

- No, porque aun no me respondes una pregunta – Intente nuevamente - ¿Tuviste que ponerte una tanga para usar ese vestido, James? Por favor dime la curiosidad me está matando.

- ¿Quieres descubrirlo por ti mismo? – Pregunto suavemente contra mi oído – Sabes, aun no le devuelvo el vestido a Camille.

Y en ese momento mis ojos se iluminaron con una chispa traviesa y cerré la distancia entre James y yo con un desenfrenado beso que con cada pausa exclamaba un "_Si" _desesperado.


End file.
